


Hey You

by idrilhadhafang



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Bisexual Kylo Ren, Call Forward, Canon Compliant, Conflicted Kylo Ren, Deal With It, First Kiss, M/M, Past Torture, Pre-Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker, Seeds of Kylo Ren Redemption, Twisted and Fluffy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:27:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25395373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilhadhafang
Summary: Poe and Kylo reencounter each other a year before the quest to Exegol.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Ben Solo, Poe Dameron/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Poe Dameron/Kylo Ren
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6
Collections: Darkpilot Songbook, The Darkpilot Library





	Hey You

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing. 
> 
> Author’s Notes: Based on the Pink Floyd song of the same name. I highly recommend that album. (Don’t listen to anything Doug Walker says about the album; he’s full of shit)

The walk down to the interrogation chamber where Dameron was — it should have been a routine. Instead, Kylo doubted he had ever felt more naked without the mask, more alone. It was like Poe would sense, see how alone he was, and that would be the closest Poe would get to revenge.

Kylo kept going. Rounded the corner. And he saw Poe for the first time in months. White shirt, dark pants. He looked so fragile in the interrogation chair, but Kylo supposed that Poe always had that look to some degree. 

”Poe.” What else could he say, after all these months? 

”Ben.” Even as Poe spoke, Kylo supposed he was getting his revenge already. His heart felt like it had been lanced. “Don’t give me that look. What happened to your mask?”

”I’m afraid I...destroyed it.”

“You destroyed it.” Poe’s voice was flat, almost devoid of emotion. It didn’t feel right, Kylo thought. He should be _louder_ , more vibrant. “I guess you got tired of hiding?”

Kylo took a deep breath. “It’s more complicated than that.” Should he tell Poe everything that had happened in so many words? He hadn’t told the girl. He wanted to tell Poe, just because the simple act of telling him felt like coming home. 

(That realization, in the turbolift after Snoke’s rebuke, that he had killed his father for nothing. That he had tortured Poe Dameron for nothing. Everything he’d done had been a waste, all leading up to Snoke throwing him away like garbage)

(The plotting. The way that the pieces had fallen into place when he and the girl’s hands had touched — the way that he had seen her as the way out. She would stand with him as his student, Poe as his lover, as the three of them did what Snoke could not)

(The pain of her rejection, knowing that he had lost someone who he could have called a friend. Feeling her feelings change, and the Bond...hadn’t Mical the Disciple described it as feeling empty, a wound? It certainly felt that way now, like something that should have been there, but wasn’t)

”Complicated?” Poe said. 

”I decided I was tired of being Snoke’s personal kath hound.”

”So you killed Snoke. Y’know, I always knew you had.”

Did he?

Poe continued. “Rey told me the truth. I blame you for pinning a target on her back when she tried to help you, for what it’s worth.”

”Treachery is the way of the Sith. Even though I’m no Sith.”

"True. But it’s not your way, Ben." Kylo had to keep from wincing at the old name. A reminder of something that he hadn’t asked for, that he’d hated. 

”Maybe I never wanted to be him,” Kylo said. 

”And you wanted to be _that_?"

Kylo paused. What did he want to be? He would be damned if he knew. He ought to not let Poe Dameron get to him. The feeling wormed under his skin anyway. Burrowed and scratched, letting him know that in the end, he had no idea what in the hell he wanted.

Light or Dark? Or in-between?

”Maybe what I want to be is...more than this." Kylo sighed. “And maybe the way I can be it is here.”

”In the First Order.”

”Yes.”

”What if the First Order doesn’t let you?”

”I’ll make them agree."

A beat. 

”So what now?” Poe said. “Are you going to torture me again? Like last time?”

Kylo hesitated. It would be what Snoke would have told him to do. Yank out a thought, scratch around in there. But that was months ago. He hadn’t wanted to do it then, and he wouldn’t do it now. 

”I wouldn’t,” he said. “There’s something you should know.”

Poe looked up at him. 

”It wasn’t your fault,” Kylo finally said. "You were brave, and strong. I didn’t just say it when I said that I was impressed with you. And...” _Weak. I was so weak_. “I didn’t want to do anything to hurt you. I’m not saying it so you forgive me. I don’t need forgiveness. I don’t deserve it. You do.”

Poe, slowly, seeming unable to know how to take what Kylo said, nodded. 

***

Lying to Pryde was easy. Saying that they had found the databanks, and Dameron was almost unnecessary. Mind tricking Pryde was another thing — Pryde was formidable, but he was also woefully average in terms of resisting skills. It wasn’t the first time he’d lied. Kylo knew that. 

It was near the Steadfast’s hangar that Kylo turned to look at Poe. 

”I suppose this is the last time we see each other,” he said. “The end of the line.”

”Don’t say that,” Poe said. “You’ll come home, and everything will be okay. You’ll see.”

”Monsters don’t get happily ever afters.”

”But you’re not a monster.” Poe said. “I know you.”

”And you’re the best of men. The very best. I know you.”

Kylo kissed him then, gently, a brush of lips against Poe’s. Poe returned it, drawing him into a kiss that was hard, feeling...before they pulled away. 

”Will you come home?” Poe said. 

”If...” How did he come home? How did he, after all he’d done? When there was no place for him there? “If you want me to. If you ask...assuming this isn’t the end of the line.”

***

He had to lie to the officers, of course. It wasn’t the first time he’d lied; he’d told his share of lies. To Hux, to keep him from finding out Kylo had good as betrayed the First Order. To Snoke, because even in that cave he couldn’t bear to kill the illusions of his parents. He lied, and it was almost unsettling, realizing how used he was to lying. 

Would he come home? He couldn’t just go back. 

Unbeknownst to him, those seeds would be planted, and grow further on Kef Bir, when he heard his mother’s voice, when Rey inexplicably spared his life after all he’d done, when his father appeared to him in a hallucination. They would provide the opportunity. Poe provided the seeds. 

It had started with a kiss. 


End file.
